This invention relates generally to the art of photography, and more particularly to fast, low-cost commercial portrait and other specialized on-site photography.
Commercial portrait and other recreational and other on-site personal, family and other photography practices have, for a long time, and still do, involve considerable effort and expense.
For example, a personal or family portrait requires a trip to a commercial portrait studio, waiting several days or weeks for proofs and then waiting for the final costly prints, which involves additional substantial cost if the portraits are to be framed.
While many amateur photographers have and carry their own expensive equipment and supplies on vacations and elsewhere, many more people do not have, cannot afford or cannot operate equipment and supplies required to produce quality portraits or other photographs. Also, it is often the case that one does not have his camera equipment at the very time when it is desired to take a picture or portrait.
In the state of Washington, for example, there are hundreds of recreational and other indoor or outdoor functions (fairs, sporting events, etc.) that present opportunities for desirable family pictures to preserve the memory of attending the same. Even though the average amateur photographer may have brought his or her camera, there are many situations where a better quality and/or framed picture, or an enlargement thereof, is desired, without the above-mentioned inconveniences and cost.
Accordingly, a main object of the invention is to provide a novel method, means and apparatus for providing convenient and inexpensive portrait, landscape or other on-site commercial photographs.
Another object is to enable the photographer to provide customer convenience by going to the customer, rather than the customer going to the photographer, which enables the photographer to provide services to many customers at an ideal site for picture taking.
Still another object is to provide a mobile photographic studio having structural features enabling accomplishment of the above objects.
Another main object of the invention is to provide a method of commercially supplying portraits, the method comprising the steps of (a) providing a standard design mobile studio apparatus, (b) arranging and equipping the studio for production line flow of customers and in-process portrait product through the studio, (c) transporting the studio to well publicized and attended events or sites such as fairs, sporting events or scenic tourist attractions, (d) adapting the studio for using the site environment as the natural portrait background and (e) franchising practice of the invention for use of the apparatus and instructions and supervision for making the apparatus and assistance in matters such as financing, promotion and operation of such a business.
Another object is to provide a method and apparatus that enables quality, high-volume, production-line portrait, landscape or other on-site or off-site photography, where the customer can have delivery of a matted, glassed and framed photograph in a matter of minutes, rather than in a matter of days or weeks.
A further object of the invention is to enable inexpensive (as compared to prices that must be charged by a fixed studio) portraits, etc., under circumstances where the customer did not foresee the desire for such portrait, landscape or other photographs.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a means, apparatus and method for use of a wide variety of natural backgrounds, in lieu of the usual backdrops, in portrait photography.
A still further object of the invention is to provide adjustable mirror means positioned behind the portrait subject by which a wide variety of natural backgrounds above, below and to either side of the subject can be reflected to the camera.
These and other objects of the invention, many of which the usual fixed portrait studio cannot accomplish, will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification and the drawings appended thereto .